The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mission critical or safety sensitive systems like computer-assisted or autonomous driving (CA/AD) systems in CA/AD vehicles, industrial systems, software defined cockpit systems, and so forth, often integrates functional-safety enabled components. For these systems, it is necessary for the proper functioning of these components to be monitored.